


Turambar :  Master of Fate

by Narwainwenearendil



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narwainwenearendil/pseuds/Narwainwenearendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>บทละครเพลงที่กล่าวถึงความรักและโศกนาฏกรรมระหว่างเทวีแห่งคณะวาลาร์นามว่า นิเอนนา เทวีแห่งความโศกาลัย และทูริน ทูรัมบาร์  มนุษย์หนุ่มผู้ได้รับคำสาปจากจอมมารร้ายมอร์กอธ<br/>ตำนานบุตรแห่งฮูรินได้รับการกล่าวเป็นลำนำใหม่ที่จะสะท้อนในใจของผู้อ่านทุกท่าน...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. องค์ที่ 1 : ท้องพระโรงแห่งมานดอส

องค์ที่ 1 : ท้องพระโรงแห่งมานดอส

ณ ท้องพระโรงแห่งชะตากรรม นามว่า มานดอส  
( เทพวาลาผู้พิพากษาวิญญาณเหล่าบุตรแห่งพระเป็นเจ้าอิลูวาทาร์ ทรงอยู่ในอาภรณ์สีดำสนิท พระพักตร์เคร่งขรึม สงบนิ่ง พระเกศาสีราตรียาวสยายจนเลยบัลลังก์เหล็กที่ประทับ ทรงรับสั่งถามเจ้ามังกรสีทองคำร่างใหญ่ แววตาดุดัน นามว่า เกลารุง กำลังถูกล่ามโซ่ )  
มานดอส : เกลารุงเอ๋ย เหตุใด เจ้าถึงได้ทำให้ทูริน ทูรัมบาร์ต้องปลิดชีพของตน  
เกลารุง : ฝ่าพระบาท ท่านก็ตั้งคำถามเดิมๆ อยู่นั่นแหละ โอย...เมลคอร์เจ้าข้า !  
ท่านจะเอาข้อหาอะไรจากข้าอีก ข้าตายตั้งนานแล้วนะ !  
มานดอส : อย่าได้เถียงข้า จงตอบคำถามของข้า เจ้าทำให้ทูรินและนิเอนอร์ บุตรแห่งฮูรินต้องปลิดชีพตนเอง เพราะอะไร ?  
เกลารุง : เพราะว่า...เพราะ... เพราะ เขาต้องการตาย และเขารักขนิษฐาของท่าน "  
เทพมานดอสสดับดังนี้ พระองค์เริ่มพิโรธ  
มานดอส : อะไร!  
เกลารุง : และนางรักทูริน พระขนิษฐาแห่งท่านรักเจ้ามนุษย์ทูรินไง  
มานดอส : ข้าหาเข้าใจไม่ เจ้ากล้าเปลียนเรื่องเพื่อลดบาปกรรมของเจ้าหรือ และเทวีนิเอนนาเกี่ยวอะไรและสิ่งใดด้วย  
เกลารุง : องค์วาลาร์แสนโง่งม ! ข้าจะหายอมให้ตัวเองบาปคนเดียวดอก  
ข้ามีพยานทั้งหลายที่อยู่กับข้า  
มานดอส : พยานอะไรกัน  
เกลารุง : พวกที่ต้องร่วมชะตากรรมน่าเศร้าของทูริน ทูรัมบาร์ไงเล่า  
พวกนั้นก็เอาแต่คร่ำครวญถึงมันทั้งนั้นเลย ทูริน ทูรัมบาร์  
มนุษย์ผู้ชะตากรรมอันน่าอัปยศ และเป็นที่รักของเทวีแห่งความโศกา  
นิเอนนา พระขนิษฐาแห่งเทพพิพากษาแห่งมานดอส ! "  
( จากนั้น เหล่าวิญญาณที่เป็นครอบครัว สหาย ศัตรู กองโจร เหล่าพรายและมนุษย์ที่อยู่ในวงจรชีวิตของทูริน ต่างก็ก้าวเข้ามายังหน้าบัลลังก์ของเทพมานดอส พวกเขาล้วนปกคลุมด้วยผ้าบางสีขาวสำหรับผู้หญิงและผู้ชายที่ตายด้วยบริสุทธิ์ สีเทาสำหรับผู้ที่ผ่านโลกมานานด้วยอายุขัยและสีดำ สำหรับวิญญาณที่ตายด้วยความชั่วร้ายของตน พวกเขาต่างร่ายร้องถึงทูริน )  
เกลารุง : ให้ข้าแนะนำนะ ฮูริน บิดาของทูริน มอร์เวน มารดาของทูริน นิเอนอร์ น้องสาวและภรรยาของทูรินและลาไลธ์ น้องสาววัยสามขวบ  
ฮูริน : พ่อผิดเองลูก พ่อผิดเอง ทูริน บุตรข้า ! ทูรินน้อยของพ่อ  
มอร์เวน : แม่ต้องหาเจ้าให้พบ ทูริน บุตรข้า ! แม่ต้องหาเจ้าให้พบ !  
นิเอนอร์ : ท่านเป็นสามีและพี่ชายของข้า โอ ! ทูรัมบาร์ ผู้ชนะชะตาแต่กลับถูกชะตาลิขิตให้ต้องสิ้นชีวิต !  
ลาไลธ์ : พี่ชาย ! พี่ชายหายไปไหน ! ทำไมไม่มาเล่นกับข้า !  
( พวกเขาร้องคร่ำครวญต่อไป และหลบไปปีกซ้ายของบัลลังก์ )  
เกลารุง : ต่อไป เบเล็ก คูธาลิออน สหายรักของทูริน มาบลุง เนลลัสและซายรอสแห่งโดริอัธ  
เบเล็ก : ข้าตายเพราะเจ้า แต่มันไม่ใช่ความผิดของเจ้า ทูริน น้องข้า !  
มาบลุง : เพราะข้าผิดเองต่างหาก ทูรินจึงตาย !  
เนลลัส : ทูรินเป็นคนมีเมตตาและเขาไม่ผิด !  
ซายรอส : เจ้าลูกมนุษย์น่าสมเพศ เจ้าทำให้ข้าขายหน้า ข้าสาปแช่งเจ้า !  
( พวกเขาหลบไปด้านขวาของบัลลังก์ )  
เกลารุง : เป็นไงล่ะ ต่อไป ฟินดุยลัส กับกวินดอร์แห่งนาร์โกธรอนด์ และคนแคระมีม  
ฟินดุยลัส : บอก มอร์เมกิล ( อีกชื่อหนึ่งของทูริน ) บอกเขาว่า ฟินดุยลัส อยู่ที่นี้  
กวินดอร์ : ทูริน ปกป้องนางด้วย ปกป้องนางแทนข้าด้วย !  
มีม : เขาปล่อยคนให้มาสังหารลูกข้า ! เขาสมควรตายย่อมถูกต้อง !  
( ทั้งสองร่ำไห้ด้วยกัน แต่มีมยังโวยวายต่อไป )  
เกลารุง : ต่อไป ราชาธิงโกลและราชินีเมลิอัน  
ทั้งสอง : เขาไม่ฟังพวกเรา ทั้งที่พวกเรารักเขามากเพียงใด...  
เกลารุง : ซาดอร์ คนพิการ อายริน ญาติของเขาและบรันเดียร์ ศพสุดท้ายของทูริน  
ซาดอร์ : นายน้อยที่น่าสงสารของผม  
อายริน : หลานชาย เจ้าต้องเลือกทางที่ถูกต้อง  
บรันเดียร์ : ให้ข้าได้ครองรักกับนีนิเอลเถอะ ข้ารักนาง แต่เจ้าทำให้นางตาย และข้าต้องตายเพราะเจ้าคนเดียว ทูริน ทูรัมบาร์ !  
ทั้งหมด :  
ชีวิตที่ผ่านมาดังสายธารแห่งเวลาได้คร่าชีวิตเรา  
ความโง่เขลาก็บังดวงตาของเราจะหาสิ่งให้ไตร่ตรอง  
แต่ชีวิตของเรานั้นเล่าเป็นของชะตากรรม  
ความรัก ความหลง ความโกรธความเศร้า  
เมตตา กรุณา สงสาร ระทมทุกข์  
อะไรที่ขับเคลื่อนชีวิตเรามากกว่ากัน  
อะไรที่เราต้องเลือกหรือให้ชะตาลิขิต  
ทูริน ทูรัมบาร์ ทูริน ทูรัมบาร์  
เจ้านั้นเลือกชีวิตที่ต่างจากพวกเรา  
ปริศนาลึกลับอะไรที่ซ่อนอยู่หรือ  
นั่นคือเขาที่เราไม่มีวันเข้าใจ  
เจ้ามองหาสิ่งใดและต้องการทำลายใคร...  
เกลารุง : มันทำให้พวกเจ้าต้องตาย ไม่มีใครจะหยิ่งทระนงเท่ามัน  
มันรักเจ้าและชิงชังเจ้าทุกคน ทั้งหมด : ให้พระองค์พิพากษาเขาเถิด  
เกลารุง : มันเลือกนาง มันเลือกนางเท่านั้น ความเศร้าเท่านั้นที่มันต้องการ  
ทั้งหมด : พวกเราต่างรักเขา แต่เขาทำให้พวกเราต้องสิ้นชีพ  
เราต่างร่ายรำกับชะตากรรมและความตาย แต่จะหาใครเหมือนทูริน ทูรัมบาร์นั้นไม่มี !  
เราต่างร่ายรำกับชะตากรรมและความตาย แต่จะหาใครเหมือนทูริน ทูรัมบาร์นั้นไม่มี !  
เราต่างร่ายรำกับชะตากรรมและความตาย แต่จะหาใครเหมือนทูริน ทูรัมบาร์นั้นไม่มี !  
เราต่างร่ายรำกับชะตากรรมและความตาย แต่จะหาใครเหมือนทูริน ทูรัมบาร์นั้นไม่มี !  
มานดอส : หยุดเสียที !  
( วิญญาณทั้งหมดจึงคุกเข่า บางวิญญาณก็นอนราบกับพิ้น )  
เกลารุง : ท่านไม่เชื่อว่าเป็นเรื่องจริงหรืออะไร ?  
มานดอส : นิเอนนามาตอบคำถามของข้าเถิด  
เกลารุง : ถวายบังคมพระเจ้าข้า นิเอนนา ราชินีแห่งความโศกาลัย  
( สายตาทุกคู่ มองไปยังรูปปั้นของทูริน ทูรัมบาร์ที่ฉายขึ้นพร้อมกับร่างสูงสง่าของเทพธิดาแห่งความโศกาลัย พระนางทรงอาภรณ์สีเทาและขาว ผ้าคลุมสีเทาประดับพระเศียร ไม่เห็นพระเกศาออกมาจากผ้าคลุมนั้น พระนางทรงถือหมวกเกราะมังกรแห่งฮาดอร์ ซึ่งเป็นหมวกเกราะของทูรินเมื่อครั้งมีชีวิตอยู่ นางก้าวออกมาด้วยความสง่างาม หากน้ำตายังไหลริน )  
นิเอนนา : ถวายบังคม พระเชษฐาแห่งข้า  
มานดอส : เจ้ารักมนุษย์ผู้นี้หรือ เทวีนิเอนนา ?  
นิเอนนา : จะหาสิ่งใดมาเอื้อนเอ่ย ความรักต้องห้ามระหว่างเทพวาลาร์และมนุษย์ผู้หนึ่ง  
เขาผู้ต้องคำสาปร้ายแห่งจอมมาร์เมลคอร์ ความรู้สึกที่ทำให้ข้ามีความสุขใจ ข้ายอมสละอำนาจแห่งวาลาร์ในเวลาระยะหนึ่ง เพื่อติดตามเขาและตักเตือนเขา แต่เขาหาฟังไม่เลย ข้าได้แต่เศร้าเนืองนิตย์ หากว่าความรักที่ทำให้เกิดทั้งความสุข และความทุกข์ให้แก่ข้า และเรื่องจริง ข้ารัก ทูริน บุตรแห่งฮูริน มาตลอดชีวิตของเขา ข้ารักเขาในแบบที่ข้าไม่เคยรักบุตรแห่งอิลูวาทาร์เท่าใดมาก่อนเลย ข้ารักเขา...รักเขาเหลือเกิน...  
( เวลาหยุดนิ่ง แสงสว่างที่ต้องรูปปั้นของทูริน ทูรัมบาร์ดับลง )  
มานดอส : เอาล่ะ ข้าขอฟังนิยายรักของเจ้า จงเล่ามาเถิด !  
เกลารุง : นิยายรักน้ำเน่าแห่งอาร์ดา รักอมตะ นิรันดร รักนิรันดร ! ฮ่าๆๆๆ  
วิญญาณทั้งหมด : ทูริน ทูรัมบาร์ ! ทูรัมบาร์ ! ทูริน ทูรัมบาร์ !  
เกลารุง : ทูริน ทูรัมบาร์ !  
นิเอนนา : ยอดรักของข้า ทูรัมบาร์ !  
ทูริน ทูรัมบาร์ ! ทูริน ทูรัมบาร์ ! ทูริน ทูรัมบาร์ !


	2. องค์ที่ 2 : เด็กชายและนางฟ้าสีเทา

( หน้าบ้านหลังใหญ่ของฮูริน ธาลิออน ผู้นำชาวมนุษย์ตระกูลฮาดอร์คนปัจจุบัน เด็กผู้ชายผมสั้นสีดำหรือทูรินในวัยห้าขวบที่แต่งกายด้วยเสื้อผ้าสีน้ำตาลวิ่งเข้ามาโอบกอดชายหนุ่มผมสีทองที่กำลังแต่งกายในชุดเกราะ )  
ฮูริน : อ้าว ! ทูริน !  
ทูริน : พ่อจ้ะ พ่อจ๋า ข้าอยากไปกับท่านจังเลย  
ฮูริน : เจ้ายังเด็กนัก พ่อจะไปรบตอนเหนือในแคว้นดอร์-โลมิน วันหนึ่ง พ่อจะพาเจ้าไป  
ทูริน : ท่านแม่บอกว่าข้าไปไหนก็ไม่ได้ ต้องดูแลลาไลธ์ให้ดี แม้แต่กับพี่เลี้ยงก็บอกข้าว่า  
อย่าเล่นซน อย่าชนโต๊ะ อย่าโล๊ะของท่านพ่อ อย่าแกล้งสัตว์เล็กๆน้อยๆ น่าเบื่อจัง  
ฮูริน : เจ้าเชื่อฟังแม่ของเจ้าให้ดีนะลูก  
ทูริน : ข้าจะเป็นทหารเอลฟ์อย่างพ่อ และข้าจะเดินทางไปให้ไกลแสนไกล ข้าจะเป็นเอลฟ์ให้ได้เลยล่ะ  
ฮูริน : ( ลูบศีรษะของลูก ) ไว้โตก่อนเถิด เจ้าจะได้ไปกับพ่อ  
ทูริน : ข้าทราบแล้วล่ะ  
( อัวร์เวน ซึ่งทุกคนในบ้านต่างเรียกนางว่า ลาไลธ์ น้องสาวของทูรินซึ่งมีผมสีทองวิ่งมากอดบิดาของตนด้วยความรัก )  
ลาไลธ์ : ข้าอยากไปด้วย  
ฮูริน : ไว้เจ้ากับพี่ โตพร้อมกันเถิด ( โอบกอดลูกทั้งสอง )  
ลาไลธ์ : พี่ชาย หนูจะไปวิ่งตรงริมน้ำ ตรงโน้น !  
ทูริน : รอพี่ด้วย ลาไลธ์รอพี่ด้วย  
( เด็กทั้งสองวิ่งไปยังสนามหญ้าหลังบ้าน และ หญิงสาวร่างสูงในชุดสีคราม เรือนผมสีดำสนิทของนางเกล้าด้วยปิ่นเหล็ก นางมีร่างสูงกว่าสามีของนาง ดวงตาเป็นสีเทาประกายยืนข้างฮูริน )  
ฮูริน : เขาเติบโตเร็วมากเลยนะ มอร์เวน  
มอร์เวน : และเป็นพี่ชายที่ดี รักน้องสาวมากเสียด้วย  
ฮูริน : ลาไลธ์ช่างงามเหมือนเอลฟ์ตัวน้อย แต่อายุสั้นกว่ามากนัก อนิจจา บางทีนางจะงดงามยิ่งกว่าและเป็นที่รักยิ่งกว่า  
( ทูรินได้ยินคำพูดนี้ของบิดา เขาก็เหลียวกลับไปมองฮูริน แต่ไม่ได้ถามอะไรต่อไป เขาติดตามลาไลธ์ซึ่งกำลังวิ่งบนทุ่งหญ้า เด็กหญิงหัวเราะเสียงใส )  
ลาไลธ์ : ( ร้องเพลง )  
ข้ากำลังยืนบนพิ้นดิน ข้ายืนพิ้นดิน แต่ข้าจะไปถึงดวงดาว ดาราสุกสกาวอยู่หนไหน ข้าจะไป ข้าจะไปยังดินแดนห่างไกล ดินแดนที่มีแต่ดอกไม้สวยงามและสายน้ำไหลเอ้อล้นฝั่ง ข้าจะพาพี่ชายไปกับข้า จะพาพี่ชายไปกับข้า  
ทูริน ( แอบอยู่ใต้ต้นไม้ ) : นางร้องเพลงและหัวเราะน่ารักจริงๆนะ  
( แล้วทูรินก็ได้ยินเสียงแตรของเหล่าเอลฟ์ ซึ่งเป็นกองทัพขององค์ราชาฟิงกอน กำลังข้ามสะพานผ่านสายน้ำนามว่า เนน-ลาไลธ์ ซึ่งน้องสาวของเขาก็ได้รับชื่อจากลำธารนี้ ทูรินมองดูองค์กษัตริย์พรายและเหล่าทหารด้วยความสนใจ )  
ทูริน : วันหนึ่ง ข้าจะเป็นพวกเอลฟ์ให้ได้เลย  
ลาไลธ์ : พี่ชาย ท่านดูใครอยู่เหรอ  
ทูริน : พวกเอลฟ์ไง ลาไลธ์ ทำไมท่านพ่อถึงบอกว่า เจ้าเหมือนเอลฟ์ตัวน้อย แต่พี่เห็นแต่เอลฟ์หนุ่มทั้งนั้นเลยล่ะ  
ลาไลธ์ : ข้าก็ไม่เข้าใจเหมือนกัน แต่ข้าอยากให้พี่ไปเล่นกับข้า  
ทูริน : พี่ชอบมองดูเจ้าเล่นแบบนี้มากกว่า  
ลาไลธ์ : พี่น่ะเหมือนท่านแม่ ชอบอยู่คนเดียวมากไปแล้ว  
ทูริน : อย่าบ่นท่านแม่แบบนี้นะ  
ลาไลธ์ : พี่ชาย ! ข้าไปดีกว่า  
ทูริน : ลมอะไรลอยขึ้นเหนือพวกเรานะ  
ลาไลธ์ : หนูหายใจไม่ออกเลย พี่ชาย  
ทูริน : ลาไลธ์ กลับบ้านกัน  
(สายลมสีเทาก็ขึ้นเหนือศีรษะของเด็กน้อยทั้งสองคน พวกเขาแสดงความตกใจ  
ทูรินจึงจับมือของน้องสาวเพื่อกลับเข้าบ้าน พวกเขาได้ยินเสียงคนรับใช้ตะโกนร้องว่า ลมหายใจปีศาจของมอร์กอธกลับมาอีกครั้งแล้ว และมันเป็นอากาศร้ายที่ทำให้มนุษย์เสียชีวิต )  
มอร์เวน : เด็กๆ รีบกลับเข้าบ้านเถอะ ลมหายใจปีศาจมาแล้ว  
ทูริน : ท่านแม่ ท่านแม่  
ลาไลธ์ : ข้ามองไม่เห็นอะไรเลย  
มอร์เวน : ทูริน ลาไลธ์ กลับมาหาแม่เร็วเข้าเถิด  
( แต่ทูรินกับลาไลธ์ไม่ได้ทันจับมือของมารดา พวกเขาก็ล้มลงกับพิ้นดิน )  
( ทูรินน้อยนอนซมด้วยพิษไข้บนเตียง และตกอยู่ในความฝันที่เห็นปีศาจร้ายและเปลวไฟร้อนระอุ แล้วภาพนั้นก็ผ่านไปจากดวงตาของเขา ทูรินรู้สึกว่าตนเองเดินอยู่ในป่าสวยงามแห่งหนึ่ง เขาเห็นสตรีร่างสูงสง่า รัศมีบนศีรษะของนางอยู่ในอาภรณ์สีเทาและกำลังมองยังเขา นางคือ นิเอนนา พระขนิษฐาแห่งเทพมานดอส ใบหน้าของนางเศร้าหมองนัก )  
ทูริน : ท่านเป็นใครเหรอ  
นิเอนนา : ข้ารู้จักเจ้า เด็กน้อย ข้ารู้ว่า เจ้าต้องได้รับคำสาปร้ายกาจ ข้ามาเพื่อปกป้องเจ้า  
ทูริน : ท่านมีชื่อไหม ข้าชื่อ ทูริน บุตรแห่งฮูริน  
นิเอนนา : ข้ามาเพื่อปกป้องเจ้า เจ้าไม่ต้องทราบนามแห่งข้า เพราะเจ้าคงชิงชังข้า  
ความโศกเศร้าไม่ใช่ความปรารถนาของเหล่าบุตรแห่งอิลูวาทาร์  
ทูริน : งั้นข้าจะเรียกท่านว่า นางฟ้าสีเทา ตามเสื้อผ้าของท่าน  
( นิเอนนาคุกเข่าลงในระดับเดียวกับทูริน นางลูบใบหน้าของเขา จนทูรินมองเห็นใบหน้าของนาง เขาตกใจ เพราะเขาไม่เคยเห็นใบหน้าของสตรีใด นอกจากท่านแม่มอร์เวน จะงดงามและดูน่าเศร้ามากถึงเพียงนี้ เพราะน้ำตาไหลออกจากดวงตาสีเทาอาบแก้มสีงาช้าง )  
ทูริน : ท่านร้องไห้ทำไมเหรอ  
นิเอนนา : กิริยานี้เป็นธรรมชาติของข้า บุตรแห่งฮูริน  
ทูริน : ( ลูบแก้มของนาง และปัดน้ำตาออกให้ ) ท่านไม่มีน้ำตาแล้ว ท่านอย่าร้องไห้อีกเลยนะ  
นิเอนนา : ( ยิ้ม ) เจ้าทำให้ข้าสุขใจได้ ข้าพอใจเจ้า  
ทูริน : ข้าชอบท่าน นางฟ้าสีเทา ( โอบคอของเทวีนิเอนนา)  
นิเอนนา : ข้าจะปกป้องเจ้าให้ชะตาร้ายของเจ้าผ่านไป เด็กน้อยของข้า  
( ทันใดนั้น ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงสง่า ทรงอาภรณ์สีเทาและขาวได้มาแตะไหล่ของนิเอนนา ทำให้นางต้องปล่อยร่างน้อยของทูรินออก แสงสว่างในป่าแห่งนั้นก็ดับลง พร้อมกับทูรินรู้สึกว่าตนเองจมลงในความมืดอีกครั้ง )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> นิเอนนาเป็นพระขนิษฐาของเทพมานดอสจริงๆค่ะ นางเป็นหนึ่งในราชินีแห่งเทพวาลาร์ แต่นางเป็นโสดนะ เพราะความโศกเศร้าเป็นสิ่งที่ไม่มีใครต้องการและนางก็เลือกที่จะอยู่ในท้องพระโรงของนาง ซึ่งนางจะหลั่งน้ำตาตลอดเวลาถึงความเศร้าและความทุกข์ของโลกนี้ เทพมานดอสก็มีพระอนุชาอีกองค์คือ ลอริเอนเป็นเทพแห่งความฝันและนิทรา พระองค์ทรงช่วยให้นิเอนนาได้พบกับทูรินในความฝันเท่านั้น...  
> \- ข้าคิดว่าให้นิเอนนาไม่บอกตาหนูว่า เป็นวาลาร์หรอกนะ เดี๋ยวเด็กน้อยมันกลัว หึๆ  
> \- บทนี้มันแนวโชตะกับโลลิเล็กๆ // ส่วนตัวรักลาไลธ์จ้า ^^

**Author's Note:**

> จบไปแล้วนะคะ บทที่หนึ่ง ใครชื่นชอบให้กำลังใจนาร์ไวน์เวนคนนี้ด้วย
> 
> ตั้งใจเขียนให้ทูริน ในฐานะแม่ยกคนดีคนหนึ่งค่ะ ^^


End file.
